Usuário:Pebolim/11.11.2011
8:04 Diovos: Oi Mtheus? Poxa! Que chato! Eu não tô off! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Gente, alguém aí? Querem ver minha assinatura nova? Droga ÊÊÊ Ficou legal Diovos: has joined the chat. 9:00 Diovos: Chat miado Nussa, minha ass. ficou da hora Adorei http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111111230054/phineasferb/pt-br/images/8/88/'Diovos:'.jpg :D TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. 9:24 TheMatheusoares: NUSSA! Não tem conversa aqui há 1 hora! Deus do céu! Será que o Diovos: tá on? TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. 9:26 TheMatheusoares: Oi? Olá? PeF001: has joined the chat. 9:26 PeF001: Oi gente. 9:26 TheMatheusoares: Oi Lucas! Estou preparando a sua mensagem! 9:26 Diovos: Oi Matheus! Oi Lucas! 9:26 TheMatheusoares: Diovos:, estava aí desde que eu cheguei? 9:26 PeF001: Olha eu vi os adm aqui e entrem porque nem eu nem minha irmã estamos conseguindo criar uma conta para ela. 9:26 TheMatheusoares: Oi! 9:27 Diovos: Olhem só a assinatura que eu fiz: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111111230054/phineasferb/pt-br/images/8/88/'Diovos:'.jpg 9:27 TheMatheusoares: Hã? 9:27 PeF001: Eu to fazendo tudo direito e tá dando errado. 9:27 Diovos: :D 9:27 TheMatheusoares: Não entendi o que você disse, Lucas? !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sua assinatura ficou legal! 9:27 Diovos: Valeu, cara! 9:27 PeF001: Não to conseguindo criar uma conta para minha irmã. Nem ela tá conseguindo. 9:27 Diovos: Eu fiz com as letras de P&F 9:27 TheMatheusoares: Qual nome você está pondo pra conta dela? 9:28 PeF001: Biaguedes7004 9:28 Diovos: Eu também já tentei criar pra minha irmã e não deu certo 9:28 TheMatheusoares: De ontem você tirou o "v"? Tenta com só um "0" Ou sem um 4! 9:28 PeF001: Tudo bem. Vou ver. 9:28 TheMatheusoares: Eu lembro de uma vez 9:28 PeF001: Vou tentar qualquer coisa eu volto. ............ 9:28 Diovos: Lucas, o que acontece de errado? 9:28 PeF001: ......................... ....................................... 9:28 Diovos: ........................................... ...................................................... 9:28 PeF001: Não tá entrando. 9:28 Diovos: .................................. O que aparece? 9:29 TheMatheusoares: Já aconteceu isso com alguém! 9:29 PeF001: Eu faço a conta normal e vou me autenticar, mas da errado. 9:29 Diovos: Comigo 9:29 PeF001: Ela pos 10 coisas na senha. É muito? 9:29 Diovos: Ñ sei não 9:29 TheMatheusoares: Será que o problema é o nome? 9:29 Diovos: Pode me dar a mensagem do erro? Aí eu vejo O que é 9:29 TheMatheusoares: Não é a senha! Deve ser o nome mesmo! 9:30 PeF001: Não tem mensagem de erro. É assim eu faço a conta e abre a página sem o usuário. 9:30 Diovos: Você saiu da sua conta? Antes 9:30 PeF001: Aí eu vou me autenticar e diz que o usuário não existe. 9:30 TheMatheusoares: Será que é por causa dos números? 9:30 Diovos: Tem que sair, eu acho Não acho que o problema seja o username ou senha 9:31 PeF001: Não sai da minha conta não. 9:31 Diovos: Tem que sair, eu acho 9:31 TheMatheusoares: A senha não é! 9:31 Diovos: Você colocou o e-mail? 9:31 PeF001: Vou tentar por outro nome. 9:31 Diovos: A Wikia manda um e-mail de verficação 9:31 TheMatheusoares: Coloca tudo! 9:31 PeF001: Eu lembro na época que eu fiz e deu tudo certo. E também repeti o 0 PeF001:. 9:31 Diovos: Você tem que abrir o e-mail e clicar no link lá pra verificar a conta, eu acho 9:32 PeF001: Pus o email sim. 9:32 TheMatheusoares: Deve ser isso mesmo, Diovos:! 9:32 Diovos: Vê se mandaram um e-mail ;) 9:32 TheMatheusoares: Acho que me mandaram um e-mail, assim! Quando eu me cadastrei! 9:32 Diovos: Vê lá, Lucas No e-mail que vc pôs 9:32 TheMatheusoares: Entra no seu e-mail! Deixa pra lá! 9:32 Diovos: (ou no dela) 9:32 TheMatheusoares: Falei errado! 9:33 PeF001: To vendo no e-mail dela. (hmm) 9:33 Diovos: Tá 9:33 TheMatheusoares: Diovos:, na sua assinatura, de onde você tirou o "V"? OK 9:33 Diovos: Hmmm. Não Tirei? 9:33 PeF001: Não mandaram nada. Nussa!!!!!! 9:33 Diovos: Que foi? 9:34 TheMatheusoares: Não tem uma letra "V" no logo de P&F! 9:34 Diovos: Ah, tá Entendi Também não tem "O" 9:34 PeF001: Já volto vou fazer de novo. ........... 9:34 Diovos: Nem "D" 9:34 PeF001: ........................... ............................................. 9:34 TheMatheusoares: Tá bom! 9:34 Diovos: Eu fiz todos 9:34 PeF001: ................................................................. 9:34 TheMatheusoares: Eu sei como você fez o D 9:34 PeF001: .................................................................................... PeF001: has left the chat. 9:34 TheMatheusoares: Virou o "P" com a cabeça do Phineas! 9:34 Diovos: O "D" e o "V" e tirei do "P" e o "O" eu tirei do "A" O "V" é a cabeça do "P" 9:35 TheMatheusoares: Ah, entendi! 9:35 Diovos: Nussa, eu tô ficando bom nisso :D Nem deu pra saber daonde veio 9:36 TheMatheusoares: Não deu mesmo! 9:36 Diovos: Tive que mudar bastante pra fazer o "V" O "O" até que foi fácinho 9:36 TheMatheusoares: Fotoshop? 9:36 Diovos: A magia do Photoshop :) 9:36 TheMatheusoares: Já já vou editar as fotos de "Nova Realidade" que eu tirei! São umas 120 e pouco! 9:37 Diovos: Ah, se você quiser saber, já fiz o logo de Natal. Aí nós pomos em Dezembro, OK? Tá bom! TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. 9:37 Diovos: Legal, Matheus! TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. 9:37 Diovos: Matheus? Tá com problemas aí? TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. 9:37 Diovos: O chat tá ruim? Deve ser isso TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. 9:37 Diovos: Se não conseguir mesmo, vamos pro IRC! 9:38 TheMatheusoares: Voltei! 9:38 Diovos: Opa 9:38 TheMatheusoares: Restartei o chat por engano! 9:38 Diovos: legal 9:38 TheMatheusoares: Já fez o logo do Natal? Uau! Legal! Obrigado! 9:38 Diovos: Já, faz um tempão Eu troquei o "and" por "e" 9:39 TheMatheusoares: Que tal já pormos em 1º de Dezembro? 9:39 Diovos: Claro! 9:39 TheMatheusoares: De onde eu tirei "pormos"? Nossa! 9:39 Diovos: :D 9:39 TheMatheusoares: Afinal, Dezembro inteirinho é o mês do Natal! Eu mesmo sempre monto a árvore nesse dia! 9:40 Diovos: E aniver da minha irmã :P 9:40 TheMatheusoares: Cheinha de enfeites! Ah é? Legal! Diga a ela que eu já dei um parabéns adiantado! :) 9:40 Diovos: Quando eu falei com você pela primeira vez, não pensei que ia me falar por tanto tempo! PeF001: has joined the chat. 9:40 TheMatheusoares: "Parabéns" 9:40 Diovos: OK! 9:40 PeF001: Oi pessoal. 9:40 Diovos: Direi! Oi Lucas! 9:40 TheMatheusoares: Como "falar por muito tempo"? Oi Lucas! Toma o (refri) Diovos:! 9:41 PeF001: Não consegui não e dessa vez eu mudei tudo, pus até outro e-mail dela. 9:41 Diovos: Ma falar com você por tanto tempo 9:41 PeF001: Qual será o problema? 9:41 TheMatheusoares: Ah! Já eu, não imaginei isso! 9:41 Diovos: Nossa, cara não sei mesmo 9:41 TheMatheusoares: Que problema é esse? 9:41 Diovos: Eu tentaria outro PC... 9:41 TheMatheusoares: Será que é o username? Será que é porque são 4 números? 9:42 PeF001: Não eu mudei dessa fez pus Biaguedes704 9:42 Diovos: Porque todo mundo tem mania de colocar ponto de exclamação no final de cada frase no chat?!?! 9:42 PeF001: ????????????????????/ Estranho não? 9:42 TheMatheusoares: Me acostumei! Faz tempo que sou assim! 9:42 Diovos: Verdade! 9:42 PeF001: Diovos: quando voce foi fazer a conta para sua irmã tava dando o que? 9:42 TheMatheusoares: É raro eu usar "ponto"! 9:42 Diovos: :P Oi. 9:42 TheMatheusoares: Você criou uma conta pra sua irmã? 9:42 Diovos: Parece que tá bravo quando não usa "!" :/ Olá 9:43 TheMatheusoares: Verdade! Lucas, tô pensando! 9:43 Diovos: vdd mt abs bjs vc 9:43 TheMatheusoares: Você pôs tudo? Direitinho? 9:43 PeF001: Eu vou tentar fazer isso amanhã e com outro pc. Porque esse não foi o que eu usei para fazer a minha conta. 9:44 TheMatheusoares: Ah! Você não pode usar o outro PC agora? 9:44 PeF001: Posso. 9:44 TheMatheusoares: Então vai! Quanto mais rápido, melhor! 9:44 PeF001: Mas, nao sei, se for isso é bem estranho. 9:44 TheMatheusoares: Você nunca vai saber se não tentar! 9:45 PeF001: Porque esse pc foi aquele que eu não tava conseguindo entrar no IRC. Será que ele tem algum problema com o site? :p 9:45 Gabrielphineas735: Voltei! 9:45 TheMatheusoares: Acho que esse é o probelama! "problema" Vai no outro então, Lucas! A gente te espera! 9:45 Gabrielphineas735: Caham 9:45 TheMatheusoares: Oi Gabriel! Calma 9:45 Gabrielphineas735: Olá!! 9:45 TheMatheusoares: Já ia te dar "oi"! 9:45 PeF001: Então vou lá. 9:45 TheMatheusoares: Vai lá! PeF001: has left the chat. 9:46 TheMatheusoares: Ficaremos aqui! Aonde estava Gabriel? 9:46 Gabrielphineas735: Num restaurante. 9:46 TheMatheusoares: Nem convidou a gente, né? Hunf. 9:46 Gabrielphineas735: É da minha cidade! É longe de SP! 9:47 TheMatheusoares: E daí? 9:47 Diovos: Opa 9:47 Gabrielphineas735: 45 minutos 9:47 TheMatheusoares: É só eu pegar um ônibus de viagem! Você mora aonde mesmo? 9:47 Gabrielphineas735: Jundiaí! 9:47 TheMatheusoares: Ah é! 9:47 Diovos: Jundiaí 9:47 TheMatheusoares: Lá meio pro interior! 9:48 Diovos: Jundilá Jundiaqui Jundiaqui 9:48 TheMatheusoares: Jundiá (marca de sorvete) 9:48 Gabrielphineas735: Boa assinatura, Diovos:! 9:48 Diovos: :D Valeu, cara! Usei as letras Phineas e Ferbísticas 9:48 Gabrielphineas735: Ferbtastic 9:48 TheMatheusoares: Você não quis dizer "Ferbistáticas"? 9:48 Gabrielphineas735: Conheço essa fonte 9:49 Diovos: Não. Que fonte? 9:49 TheMatheusoares: Ferbísticas é meio estranho! 9:49 Gabrielphineas735: Vou te mostrar 9:49 Diovos: Eu foi no Photoshop, na munheca, mesmo 9:49 TheMatheusoares: Eu foi! 9:49 Gabrielphineas735: Na munheca! 9:49 Diovos: *fui* Sumemo Eu mudei cada letra 9:49 TheMatheusoares: Foi pra onde? 9:50 Diovos: Tive que criar o "D", o "O" e o "V" 9:50 TheMatheusoares: E aonde fica? Endereço? 9:50 Diovos: Lá na imagemlândia 9:50 TheMatheusoares: Ah valeu Número do lugar Referência 9:50 Diovos: Rua que sobe e desce e o número nunca aparece 9:50 TheMatheusoares: Bairro 9:50 Gabrielphineas735: :D 9:50 TheMatheusoares: Obrigado! Vou pra lá agora mesmo! 9:50 Diovos: Vila Mandioquinha 9:50 TheMatheusoares: MANHÊ PAI Vamo pra imagemlândia? Vamo arrumar as malas! Tchau! 9:51 Diovos: Manhê, Miguel mora na imagemlândia! TheMatheusoares: has left the chat. 9:51 Gabrielphineas735: Ele foi mermo! TheMatheusoares: has joined the chat. 9:52 Gabrielphineas735: Usuário:Gabrielphineas735:/Ferbtastic 9:52 TheMatheusoares: Voltei! A imagemlândia é muito chata! O povo de lá é rabugento! 9:52 Gabrielphineas735: Ferbtastic:Usuário: Gabrielphineas735:/Ferbtastic 9:52 TheMatheusoares: Legal! 9:56 Diovos: Matilda: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8PhP3yIlRw Oi? Pessoal? 9:57 Gabrielphineas735: Aqui! 9:57 Diovos: Matheus? Você stão quietinhos PeF001: has joined the chat. 9:57 PeF001: Oi pessoal. 9:57 Gabrielphineas735: Olá Lucas! 9:57 PeF001: Olha não sei o que está acontecendo Não existe nenhum usuário com o nome "Biaguedes7004". Os nomes de usuário são sensíveis à capitalização. Verifique a ortografia, ou crie uma nova conta. 9:58 Diovos: Oi Luquinhas! 9:58 PeF001: Poxa que chato. 9:58 Diovos: :D 9:58 PeF001: O Matheus tá away. 9:58 Diovos: Não deu? :/ 9:58 PeF001: Diovos: é essa a mensagem que vem. "Biaguedes7004". Os nomes de usuário são sensíveis à capitalização. Verifique a ortografia, ou crie uma nova conta. Que miado!!!! 9:59 Diovos: Tem em inglês? Coloca a wikia em inglês e vê Aí fica mais fácil de pesquisar o que é 9:59 PeF001: Quando voce fez isso para sua irmã voce recebeu essa mensagem também? Oi Gabriel. 9:59 Gabrielphineas735: Olá! 10:00 PeF001: Voce fez a sua conta na wikiamericana? Eu acho que fiz também. Na época a wiki BR era horrível. 10:00 Diovos: Tente fazer a conta em outra wikia, e deixe o site em inglês 10:01 PeF001: Vou sair para tentar fazer na EUA. Até na fannon eu tentei mas não consegui. :'( Vou sair qualquer coisa eu volta. 10:01 Diovos: Eu fiz minha conta na wikia americana Ano passado 10:01 PeF001: Eu também. Minha foi esse ano, no início. Vou lá tchau. 10:02 Diovos: OK ........................................... ...................................................... ................................ PeF001: has left the chat. 10:02 Diovos: ...................................... Nem precisou.... 10:04 Gabrielphineas735: Diovos: 10:05 Diovos: Hm? 10:05 Gabrielphineas735: Sabe o Arquivo:Olá.png 10:05 Diovos: Sei 10:05 Gabrielphineas735: Que tinha o logo? 10:05 Diovos: Você tirou? 10:05 Gabrielphineas735: Sim! 10:05 Diovos: Legal! Ficou muito bom! 10:06 Gabrielphineas735: Com o Photoshop! 10:06 Diovos: Que programa.... deixa pra lá 10:06 Gabrielphineas735: :D 10:06 Diovos: Eu também usei o Photoshop Pra fazer minha assinatura 10:07 Gabrielphineas735: Aham 10:07 Diovos: Pena que não dá pra gravar essas imgagens com soisa escrita em português em HD, né? 10:07 Gabrielphineas735: Huh? Ñ.intendo. 10:07 Diovos: Se eu tivesse DC HD e um gravador que gravasse em 720p 10:08 Gabrielphineas735: Mas ainda não teria o logo? 10:08 TheMatheusoares: Oi! 10:08 Diovos: Gravar esses cartões de título, esse "Olá", Phineas E Ferb, sabe? 10:08 Gabrielphineas735: Olá! 10:08 Diovos: Teria, mas seria em HD 10:08 Gabrielphineas735: Sim 10:08 Diovos: (que já é bem melhor) Do que SD 10:09 TheMatheusoares: Uma pergunta 10:09 Diovos: Nussa, olha o contador de edições do RRabbit42 10:09 TheMatheusoares: Será que o DC HD BR tem "MESMO" os cartões de título em HD? Eu sei! 10:09 Diovos: Ele fez 19082 edições!!!! C******** 10:09 TheMatheusoares: Mais de 20.000 Errei! 10:09 Diovos: É... Ninguém sabe 10:09 Gabrielphineas735: Alguém tem mais, Diovos:! 10:10 Diovos: Talvez os cartões de título em ENG 10:10 Gabrielphineas735: Não na PandF Wiki 10:10 TheMatheusoares: Quem? 10:10 Diovos: Ah Onde? Simpsons? Bob Esponja? 10:10 Gabrielphineas735: Não... 10:10 Diovos: Kid vs. Kat? 10:10 Gabrielphineas735: Peraí 10:10 Diovos: Memory Alpha? Muppets? 10:11 TheMatheusoares: Quem tem mais edições? 10:11 Diovos: Tardis? 10:11 Gabrielphineas735: Carma 10:11 TheMatheusoares: Do que estão falando? 10:11 Diovos: Qual usuário de todas as wikias já fez mais edições 10:11 Gabrielphineas735: Aqui: 10:11 TheMatheusoares: Todas? 10:11 Diovos: Em uma wikia 10:11 Gabrielphineas735: Com mais de 865 851 edições 10:11 TheMatheusoares: Ah! NUSSA! 10:11 Diovos: jdlfbsalkdfhnefrjt trj damrt njt a ej rt 10:11 Gabrielphineas735: http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:Senvaikis 10:11 Diovos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh 10:12 TheMatheusoares: Será que alguém já fez 1.000.000? 10:12 Gabrielphineas735: hmm... 10:12 Diovos: Poxa, não é possível. Ele é um bot Não conta, Gabriel 10:12 Gabrielphineas735: Não 10:12 TheMatheusoares: Como você descobriu, Gabriel? 10:12 Diovos: É um bot 10:12 Gabrielphineas735: Ele não é um bot 10:12 TheMatheusoares: Conta sim! 10:12 Diovos: "This user has a bot." Ahhhhh 10:12 Gabrielphineas735: Ele tem um bot 10:12 Diovos: Eu li "is" 10:13 Gabrielphineas735: Bot dele: http://lyrics.wikia.com/User:Lwt 10:13 Diovos: Opa Esse cara é doido.... 10:13 Gabrielphineas735: Bem... Conta bot? 10:13 Diovos: 2,581,239 Bot não É automático 10:13 Gabrielphineas735: É... 10:13 TheMatheusoares: Bot? 10:13 Gabrielphineas735: Uma pergunta 10:13 TheMatheusoares: O que é? (refri) Gabriel! 10:14 Gabrielphineas735: Um "robô" controlado por um usuário Que faz edições automáticas Mas 10:14 TheMatheusoares: Como ele faz isso? 10:14 Gabrielphineas735: O usuário 10:14 Diovos: É um usuário que faz edições automáticas programadas por uma pessoa 10:14 Gabrielphineas735: Deve ter conhecimento em programação . 10:14 Diovos: Vamos fazer um?! Igual o "Ferbot" da wikia americana 10:15 TheMatheusoares: E tem vantagem nisso? 10:15 Gabrielphineas735: Muitas! 10:15 TheMatheusoares: Quais? Quero saber todas! 10:15 Gabrielphineas735: Vê nas contribuições do "Ferbot" http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Ferbot 10:16 TheMatheusoares: Mas sério Como um usuário faz edições automáticas programadas por uma pessoa ??????????? 10:16 Diovos: Eu já tenho mais edições aqui nessa wikia do que o Topher208 na wikia americana :S 10:17 Gabrielphineas735: Programando ele PeF001: has joined the chat. 10:17 Diovos: E ele é burocrata 10:17 Gabrielphineas735: :/ Olá Lucas! 10:17 Diovos: Você sabe fazer um bot, Gab? *programar* 10:17 TheMatheusoares: E como programa? 10:17 Gabrielphineas735: Não, ainda 10:17 Diovos: Eu não sei ainda 10:17 TheMatheusoares: Oi Lucas! 10:17 Diovos: Mas, é só aprender! :) 10:17 Gabrielphineas735: :/ ... ... Ok 10:18 Diovos: Vamos fazer um? 10:18 PeF001: Não consegui nem pela wiki EUA. Agora vem uma mensagem dizendo que a senha tá errada. Só que eu vou no e-mail da minha irmã e não aparece nenhuma mensagem da wikia. Que chato acho que eu vou ter que deixar ela entrar com a minha conta toda hora. 10:18 Diovos: Para corrigir links e imagens corrompidas e essas coisas ? 10:18 Gabrielphineas735: Vamos chama-ló de "Phineasbot"! 10:18 TheMatheusoares: Corrigir links? Pra quê? 10:19 Diovos: Ferbô, não? Porque é um bot 10:19 TheMatheusoares: Não estou entendo nada disso! 10:19 Diovos: Não um droid Phinedroid e Ferbot 10:19 Gabrielphineas735: Hum... Quem sabe... 10:19 Diovos: Não acha melhor? 10:19 Gabrielphineas735: Já que... 10:19 Diovos: É um "bô" KKKKKKKKKKKKKKk :D 10:19 PeF001: Aquele cara é adm da wiki americana? 10:19 Gabrielphineas735: Quem controla o bot, afinal??? 10:20 Diovos: O RRabbit 42 10:20 Gabrielphineas735: Não 10:20 PeF001: A tá, se fosse... 10:20 Diovos: Tá dizendo lá na págijna 10:20 Gabrielphineas735: Quem vai controlar o nosso bot? 10:20 Diovos: Ahhh Tá Sei lá 10:20 TheMatheusoares: Pra que ter um "bot" se a pessoa mesmo pode fazer a coisa? 10:20 Gabrielphineas735: Não 10:20 Diovos: Precisamos ver como é o esquema de controle 10:20 Gabrielphineas735: O bot é programado Para Fazer várias edições ao mesmo tempo. 10:20 Diovos: Ele é feito para trabalhos repetitivos E chatos 10:21 Gabrielphineas735: :D 10:21 TheMatheusoares: Como por exemplo? 10:21 PeF001: Será que um de nós vai passar o RRabbit na wiki americana. ???? 10:21 Diovos: Como concertar links quebrados 10:21 Gabrielphineas735: Atualizar links Isso 10:21 PeF001: Acho que não. 10:21 Diovos: E imagens corrompidas 10:21 TheMatheusoares: Links quebrados? 10:21 Diovos: O Matheus, talvez ;) 10:21 Gabrielphineas735: Exemplo: 10:21 TheMatheusoares: Imagens corrompidas? 10:21 Gabrielphineas735: Um vídeo foi deletado do You 10:21 TheMatheusoares: Como eu vou controlar se agora, não tô entendo muito! 10:21 Diovos: Imagens que não estão corretas 10:22 Gabrielphineas735: O bot procura e acha um outro igual. 10:22 Diovos: Aí o bot te avisa 10:22 Gabrielphineas735: E coloca o novo 10:22 Diovos: Ou acha outro igual 10:22 TheMatheusoares: Hmmmm... Interesante! 10:22 Diovos: Tem gente que usa bots pra trapacear no Y T YT 10:22 Gabrielphineas735: Precisa ter conhecimentos em programação. 10:22 Diovos: Sim, precisa 10:22 Gabrielphineas735: Para controlar bots 10:22 TheMatheusoares: Peraí! 10:23 Diovos: O que eu não tenho necas de pitibiribas :) 10:23 Gabrielphineas735: :D 10:23 PeF001: Voces tão planejando o que? 10:23 Diovos: Criar um bot Pra wikia 10:23 Gabrielphineas735: *wiki 10:23 PeF001: O que é isso? 10:23 Diovos: Igual essa: http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferbot 10:23 Gabrielphineas735: Caramba! 10:23 Diovos: Pode falar wikia Também 10:23 Gabrielphineas735: Acabamos de explicar, fio. Não Wikia 10:23 Diovos: É a organização 10:24 Gabrielphineas735: é a empresa que hospeda a nossa wiki 10:24 PeF001: Tá mas para que serve isso? 10:24 Gabrielphineas735: Ah... 10:24 Diovos: Sim, eu sei. Disse lá em cima ^ 10:24 PeF001: Por diversão? 10:24 Gabrielphineas735: Não 10:24 Diovos: Mas acho que dá no mesmo 10:24 Gabrielphineas735: Talvez Sei lá... 10:24 Diovos: Não, para fazer trablahos repetitivos e chatos Como concertar links e imagens corrompidas E adicionar vídeo deletados 10:25 Gabrielphineas735: Como adicionar se já está deletado? :P 10:25 PeF001: Ah entendi. Legal o bot. 10:25 Diovos: *substituir* :D 10:25 Gabrielphineas735: Ah tá! :) Gabrielbot Zaumbot 10:26 Diovos: Será que se nomearmos ele admin ele se virará contra nós? Como os Ferbots fizeram com P&F? 10:26 Gabrielphineas735: E Phinedroids 10:26 Diovos: Vão ganhar a medalha editor cafeinado :P 10:26 Gabrielphineas735: :D 10:26 Diovos: Nussa, essa foi boa :) Porque vão mesmo Foi o Topher208 que criou o bot 10:28 PeF001: Eu tava limpando os cachorros. Bom eu vou sair agora tá. 10:28 Diovos: Bem que a wikia podia ter um software de bots embutido 10:28 Gabrielphineas735: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080726053205/lyricwiki/images/4/41/CrazyEye5.png 10:28 PeF001: Depois vou ver como vai ficar o bot. 10:28 Diovos: Como um lab 10:29 Gabrielphineas735: *WikiFeature 10:29 TheMatheusoares: "Todo mundo odeia Playboy!" 10:29 Diovos: Tá vendo? Eu já vi esse 10:29 Gabrielphineas735: Vendo o que? 10:29 Diovos: Todo Mundo Odeio o Chris 10:29 TheMatheusoares: odeio 10:29 Diovos: *Odeia* 10:29 Gabrielphineas735: hm... 10:29 TheMatheusoares: Todas as mulheres a odeiam 10:29 PeF001: Eu tambem já vi esse é bem legal. Essa série. 10:30 Diovos: Sim, todas Iandra: has joined the chat. 10:30 PeF001: Oi Iandra: 10:30 Gabrielphineas735: Olá Iandra! 10:30 Diovos: Iandrita! :P 10:30 TheMatheusoares: Oi Iandra: 10:30 Gabrielphineas735: (refri) 10:30 TheMatheusoares: Toma o seu (refri), Lucas! 10:30 PeF001: Eu já estava de saída, mas vou está aqui amanhã. Então tchau. 10:30 Iandra: Oi Lucas, Gab, Matt e Miguelzito :P 10:30 TheMatheusoares: Está! Tchau! Arigatô! 10:30 Iandra: tchau então ^-^ 10:30 Diovos: Olha só o que eu fiz, Iandra: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111111230054/phineasferb/pt-br/images/8/88/'Diovos:'.jpg Tchua, Matheus! 10:30 PeF001: Ficou bem legal Diovos:. 10:30 Diovos: *Lucas* 10:31 PeF001: Tchau pessaol até amanhã. 10:31 TheMatheusoares: Eu não vou embora! 10:31 PeF001: ........ 10:31 Diovos: Quem vai sair? 10:31 PeF001: ........................ ................................................. 10:31 Gabrielphineas735: Tchau! 10:31 Diovos: Ah, tá 10:31 TheMatheusoares: É o Lucas que vai! 10:31 PeF001: ................................................................................ 10:31 Diovos: OK 10:31 Iandra: *-* muuuito show Diovos: 10:31 Diovos: ..................................................... 10:31 TheMatheusoares: (refri) Pra mim 10:31 Diovos: Valeu, Iandra! 10:31 TheMatheusoares: Gabriel PeF001: has left the chat. 10:31 Gabrielphineas735: Buuuu... 10:31 Diovos: tijão :P 10:32 TheMatheusoares: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 10:32 Diovos: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. 10:32 Iandra: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 10:32 TheMatheusoares: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 10:32 Diovos: :D 10:32 TheMatheusoares: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 10:32 Diovos: Bots are cool I (heart) bots! 10:33 Iandra: why? 10:33 TheMatheusoares: Está usando botas, então? Se você ama botas! 10:33 Diovos: Galochas 10:33 Gabrielphineas735: Bots! 10:33 Diovos: :) Robôs Na verdade 10:34 TheMatheusoares: "Ele era o meu chato de galocha" "Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris" 10:34 Diovos: Chato de galocha. Faz tempo que não ouço isso! 10:36 TheMatheusoares: Expressão de antigamente! 10:37 Diovos: Sim, mas eu mesmo falo 10:38 TheMatheusoares: Que bom! 10:38 Gabrielphineas735: Descobri como se cria um bot! 10:38 Diovos: Legal! Onde vc viu? 10:38 Gabrielphineas735: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bot 10:39 Diovos: Vamos usar o AutoWikiBrowser? Já baixei 10:39 Gabrielphineas735: E o Pywikipediabot? 10:39 Diovos: Ahh, tem um GUI (interface) 10:40 Gabrielphineas735: LHERME 10:40 Diovos: :D 10:40 Gabrielphineas735: :P 10:40 Diovos: Acho que aquele Auto é melhor Foi o que o Topher20 usou e pelo que vi, é mais recomendado 10:40 Gabrielphineas735: Ok 10:41 Diovos: Uia! 10:41 Gabrielphineas735: Que foi? 10:41 Diovos: Tem uma interfaze até! Não é comand line (ufa!) 10:42 TheMatheusoares: O que estão fazendo? 10:42 Diovos: Cirando o bot *Criando* 10:42 TheMatheusoares: Como se cria? 10:43 Diovos: Cara, tem todo um sistema pra fazer os comandos Temos que procurar mais 10:43 Iandra: Vocês tão criando um robô de verdade? O.O 10:43 Diovos: Já achei como se determina o Usuário! 10:45 TheMatheusoares: Wow! Eu nem procurei nada! Como se faz? Gente? 10:46 Gabrielphineas735: Sim? 10:46 TheMatheusoares: Como criaremos um bot? 10:47 Diovos: Usando um programinha AutoWikiBrowser 10:48 TheMatheusoares: Ah! 10:49 Gabrielphineas735: Tem um guia do Pywikipediabot! 10:49 TheMatheusoares: Quanto programa! 10:49 Diovos: Ah, então podemos usar ele... Se quiser 10:49 Gabrielphineas735: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ZamorakO_o/Pywikipedia 10:50 Diovos: Valeu! 10:54 Iandra: ? Yoooooou can dance, you can jiiive Having the time of your liiife Uuuuuuuuuuuuh, See that giiirl, watch that scene Dig in the dancing queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ? 10:54 Gabrielphineas735: Que isso? 10:54 Iandra: ABBA 10:54 Gabrielphineas735: humm... 10:55 Iandra: To entediada, mando musicas random pro chat :P 10:55 Gabrielphineas735: :D Phineas² has joined the chat. 10:55 Phineas² E ae 10:55 Gabrielphineas735: Olá Gian lucca! 10:55 Diovos: Cacilda! Sumi! Mal 10:56 Iandra: Heey P² 10:56 Phineas² Fuuuuuuuuuuuu E aeww 10:56 Diovos: Oi Gian P²! Legal! Gabriel, eu já criei a conta do Ferbô, OK? Alguém? 11:00 Iandra: eu to boiando nessa história de bot :P 11:01 Gabrielphineas735: Diovos:, você adora esse "Ferbô", né? 11:01 Diovos: Hm-hm Adorei Ele 11:01 Gabrielphineas735: Não é muito criativo Já existe na wiki americana 11:03 Diovos: Ah, fazer o quê... É o nome que combina com a série 11:04 Gabrielphineas735: Ah, então tá, né... 11:04 Diovos: Norm, o bot! Normbot!!! :D 11:04 Gabrielphineas735: :P 11:04 Diovos: Ah, mas eu já criei a conta Deixa Pra lá Ornitobô 11:04 Gabrielphineas735: Sabe controlá-lo, pelo menos? 11:04 Diovos: Vou aprender 11:04 Phineas² Como assim? 11:05 Diovos: Vamos criar um bot 11:05 Phineas² Q q é isso? 11:05 Iandra: *-* Ortitobô é awesome perfect ornitobô* 11:06 Diovos: Deveria ser Ornitoborgue, a tradução. Esquisito 11:06 Iandra: Ornitobô é mais fofo u.u 11:07 Diovos: Ah, OK Tá OK 11:07 Phineas² O QUE É ISSO????Ò_Ó 11:08 Diovos: Putz, devia ter feito Ornitobô.... Ò_Ó 11:08 Phineas² O QUE É ISSO????Ò_Ó O QUE É ISSO????Ò_Ó 11:09 Iandra: um bot (não me pergunte o que é um bot) 11:09 Gabrielphineas735: Uma dica Diovos: 11:09 Phineas² O QUE É UM BOT???? 11:09 Diovos: Um usuário automático 11:09 Gabrielphineas735: Se não quiser controlar o "Ferbô" 11:09 Phineas² Ah 11:09 Gabrielphineas735: Eu mesmo crio um bot :D AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:10 Diovos: Cara, eu te dou a senha do ferbô e nós dois usamos? !!!!!!!!!!!! 11:10 Gabrielphineas735: Hola AndePhineas! Não 11:10 Diovos: Não precisa fazer outro AndePhineas has left the chat. AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:10 Phineas² No PVT -_- AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:10 Gabrielphineas735: ... 11:10 Phineas² (mensagem privada) AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:10 Gabrielphineas735: Mas eu queria ter um bot chamado "Zaumbot" :D 11:10 TheMatheusoares: Oi gente! AndePhineas has left the chat. AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:10 TheMatheusoares: Desculpa! 11:11 Gabrielphineas735: Olá! AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:11 TheMatheusoares: Putz Acabei nem ajudando no bot AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:11 AndePhineas Olá 11:11 TheMatheusoares: :( 11:11 Gabrielphineas735: Hola! 11:11 Diovos: Mas dois bots pra quê?!?! 11:11 TheMatheusoares: Hola 11:11 Gabrielphineas735: É só não mexer no Ferbô 11:11 TheMatheusoares: O que houve? AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:12 TheMatheusoares: O Ferbô não deu certo? AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:12 Gabrielphineas735: Bem AndePhineas has left the chat. AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:12 Gabrielphineas735: Não entendi nada AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:12 Diovos: Não 11:12 TheMatheusoares: Porquê? AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:12 Diovos: Ele não não deu certo (deu certo) AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:13 Gabrielphineas735: Mas eu acho que já entendi como se controla um bot! AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:13 TheMatheusoares: Ele deu certo? 11:13 Gabrielphineas735: Nem testou ainda o Ferbô 11:14 TheMatheusoares: Hum, pelo que eu vi, vocês queriam ter posto "Ornitobô"? 11:14 Diovos: Mas dá pra fazer com qualquer usuário 11:14 Gabrielphineas735: hmm... -_- 11:14 Diovos: Que é humbert? 11:14 TheMatheusoares: Ah, oi Phineas²! Foi mal! 11:14 AndePhineas Hola Oi 11:14 TheMatheusoares: Hola! 11:14 AndePhineas Olá 11:14 TheMatheusoares: Oi! 11:14 AndePhineas Como estan? 11:15 TheMatheusoares: Bién E usted? 11:15 AndePhineas Mui bem :) 11:15 TheMatheusoares: :D 11:15 Diovos: Hola, Ande! 11:15 AndePhineas Olá Diovoos :) 11:16 TheMatheusoares: Ah... Agora fiquei mal! 11:16 Iandra: Porquee? :( 11:16 TheMatheusoares: Porque eu nem ajudei no bot!! 11:17 Gabrielphineas735: Calma! Você vai ajudar! Também! 11:17 TheMatheusoares: Eu vou? Mas no quê? 11:17 AndePhineas La proxima semana se estrenan episodios de estreno 11:17 Gabrielphineas735: Pelamordedeus! Sí 11:17 Diovos: Nussa, isso tá um confusão 11:18 TheMatheusoares: No que eu posso ajudar? 11:19 AndePhineas Q' Emosão!!! 11:19 Phineas² Quero ajudar em um bot....-ZOA 11:19 Diovos: "Zoa" Iandra: has left the chat. Iandra: has joined the chat. 11:19 Iandra: aushuasuha boa xD 11:20 TheMatheusoares: O que aconteceu? 11:21 Diovos: Gabriel, vc já tá programando o bot pelo Pywikipedia ? 11:21 Gabrielphineas735: Não Resolvi programar pelo AutoWikiBrowser 11:22 Iandra: ? lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala? 11:22 Diovos: Vc não gostou do cmd, né? 11:23 Gabrielphineas735: hmm... É mais fácil pelo AWB 11:23 Iandra: Geeeente, eu vou jogar poker com meus primos Adoro ver meu primo pedir all in por qualquer coisa xD Anyways, Tchaaau 11:24 Diovos: Viu?! ;) 11:24 Gabrielphineas735: Peraí, vou fechar o chat um pouco! Já volto! 11:24 Iandra: boa noite procês :) 11:24 Gabrielphineas735: Tchau! Gabrielphineas735: has left the chat. Iandra: has left the chat. 11:25 Diovos: OK 11:25 AndePhineas Perdona estaba editando 11:26 Phineas² Oi 11:27 TheMatheusoares: Pessoal? Ah, estão off! Tudo bem! Espero eles! 11:28 AndePhineas Oi Phineas 11:29 TheMatheusoares: Hola (again) 11:29 AndePhineas Hola Hay nuevos episodios en EUA? 11:30 Diovos: Día 18 11:30 TheMatheusoares: Posso ajudar no bot? 11:31 Diovos: Ah, sei lá. Acho que o Gabriel tá querendo fazer sozinho 11:32 TheMatheusoares: Porque eu posso ajudar! 11:32 AndePhineas Obrigado por el info Diovos: 11:34 Diovos: De nada! 11:34 AndePhineas Es fin de semana :) :D :O I (heart) sabado 11:35 TheMatheusoares: Me too! 11:36 Diovos: Acabei de ver o ep. novo novo não! Desculpa Não é novo De Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris 11:36 TheMatheusoares: Qual é? Ah! Mas o Chris não foi cancelado? 11:36 Diovos: Todo Mundo Edia Sistema de Parceiragem Vi na net *internet* 11:37 TheMatheusoares: Não foi exibido na TV? 11:37 AndePhineas Este sabado se estrenan 2 series de Disney Junior y 1 de Disney Channel el domingo 11:37 TheMatheusoares: Ai, que idiotice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLHnEQAQhn4&feature=related Cool, Ande! Gabrielphineas735: has joined the chat. 11:39 Diovos: Na américa latina terça não é feriado Oi Gabriel! 11:39 Gabrielphineas735: Olá! Porcaria de Wikia 11:39 Diovos: Que foi? 11:39 TheMatheusoares: Oi Gabriel! O que houve? 11:39 Diovos: (refri) 11:39 Gabrielphineas735: Não consegui criar uma outra conta! 11:40 Diovos: Eu consegui :D 11:40 Gabrielphineas735: haha 11:40 AndePhineas Esta guay COOL :D 11:41 Diovos: O e-mail da wikia não chegou ainda Mas chega E aí, o que quer que o bot faça? 11:42 Gabrielphineas735: Eu pensaria melhor se eu tivesse conseguido criar o meu bot :/ 11:43 Diovos: Cara, mas o bot é da wiki, não seu. Essa é a carateri´stica dele. Ele tem que ser uma coisa impessoal Senão todo munda criava bots e saía fazendo coisa louca 11:43 Gabrielphineas735: Você não entendeu, né? 11:44 Diovos: Então me explica 11:44 Gabrielphineas735: Eu queria controlar um bot para a nossa wiki 11:45 Diovos: E.... AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:45 Diovos: Isso eu entendi AndePhineas has joined the chat. 11:46 Diovos: Matheus? 11:47 Gabrielphineas735: Seja o que for, eu usarei (por enquanto) o Gabrielphineas735: como bot 11:48 Diovos: Não vai dar conflito com suas edições normais? 11:48 Gabrielphineas735: Acho que não! 11:49 TheMatheusoares: Oi! 11:49 Diovos: Oi 11:49 TheMatheusoares: Peraí 11:49 Gabrielphineas735: Olá! 11:49 TheMatheusoares: Vou ver a conversa de vocês! (Copiando o Diovos: :P ) 11:49 Diovos: Tá bom :D 11:50 TheMatheusoares: Gente, acho que um bot é melhor! "também acho" AndePhineas has left the chat. 11:50 TheMatheusoares: Porque não usamos só o que criaram? 11:51 Diovos: Também acho Melhor 11:51 TheMatheusoares: Gabriel, usa só aquele! O que é que tem? 11:51 Gabrielphineas735: Qual? 11:51 TheMatheusoares: O que criaram? 11:51 Diovos: O Ferbô? 11:51 TheMatheusoares: !!!!!!!!!!!!!! É! 11:52 Diovos: Ah, se quiser, deixo a senha dele disponível pros admins Quando o e-mail de verificação chegar 11:52 Gabrielphineas735: hmm... 11:52 TheMatheusoares: OK! Eu concordo! 1 só tá bom demais! Porque senão, ia ser um fusuê danando! 11:52 Diovos: Que é Humberto? 11:53 Gabrielphineas735: Tchau, gente! 11:53 Diovos: (y) Tchau Gabrielphineas735: has left the chat. 11:53 Diovos: Nussa Acho que ele não quer que nós façamos 11:53 TheMatheusoares: Também! 11:53 Diovos: Poxa, que chato 11:54 TheMatheusoares: Diovos:, concordo com você Ele está querendo fazer tudo sozinho! 11:54 Diovos: (y) 11:54 TheMatheusoares: Ai credo! 11:54 Diovos: Bom, vamos ver no que dá 11:54 TheMatheusoares: Pensa bem! 11:54 Diovos: No que? 11:54 TheMatheusoares: Eu mesmo, não gosto de trabalhos em grupO! O que a gente está fazendo na Wiki, já é um! 11:54 Diovos: Nem eu 11:54 TheMatheusoares: E mais isso, também! 11:54 Diovos: :P 11:54 TheMatheusoares: E eu não ligo! Nesse caso, não! Tem 5 adminstradores aqui Não é só ele que pode decidir! 11:55 Diovos: Concordo! 11:55 TheMatheusoares: Eu espero que ele não crie outro Senão... 11:55 Diovos: E se não fosse eu, ele nem seria admin 11:55 TheMatheusoares: Né? 11:56 Diovos: É! 11:56 TheMatheusoares: Se ele fizer isso, ele vai ouvir umas poucas e boas! Isso não é coisa que se faça! 11:56 Diovos: Não mesmo 11:56 TheMatheusoares: Vamos ver, né? 11:56 Diovos: Poucas e boas.... outra expressão, como "chato de galochas" 11:56 TheMatheusoares: Mas eu espero que não! 11:56 Diovos: Vamos ver no que dá 11:57 TheMatheusoares: Porque logo depois que dei minha opinião Ele já falou "Tchau gente" E saiu bem rápido! 11:57 Diovos: Eu percebi! 11:57 TheMatheusoares: Ele pensou o quê, afinal? 11:57 Diovos: Ele também fala "hmm...." Vou registrar esse chat Acho que é importante 11:58 TheMatheusoares: Mas como? 11:58 Diovos: Só copiar e colar no notepad